Not Your Prey
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Drabble/One-shot. An ordinary human girl decides to stand up for herself. It's not a decision she comes up with on her own though...


This is a one-shot, just some sort of rambling going on in my head. No blood, no gore, no romance either. Weird for an AVP, huh? Not even dirty language.

Not Your Prey

I've always been easy to pick on. My mom says it's because I'm kindhearted. I don't think that's it.

I think it's because, deep down, I'm spineless. I don't want to fight. Unfortunately, That's the thing every one else wants to do. It's hard to say what's easier, to run or to stand and take it. Both hurts. Not once have I ever thought of fighting back.

Ah, but I am being rude. My name is Anna. Plain and simple. I am 16, I go to a crappy public high school. The cruelest place on earth. Why? because it's so deceiving. It's said that school is the best place for a teenager to be.

Really? So that I can be poked, prodded, humiliated and shunned? So that I can be ignored, dismissed, rejected and despised?

What have i done? My very existence is odious to those around me.

I long to end it. Where is my self-worth? It lies forgotten within the depths of my subconscious.

But one day, I dream. Strange as I am, with my low self-esteem, my inability to stand up for myself, I love comics, and superheroes. Fictional characters, but they inspire me with their awesomeness. My favorite character of all, is Scar, the predator from AVP. Mostly, cause I feel this weird connection. He was the smallest of the three that went into the pyramid. But he did what it took to survive… including the unspoken pact with Lex, when he armed her and they both worked together to escape the death-trap of Aliens. In the end, he died, and I cried. His sacrifice, which turned out to be in vain and pointless, woke an admiration in me. However strange that may appear. Day by day, I go to school, where I am ignored and pushed around. I do not retaliate. It feels like a strange kind of death, with no point other then my quiet glares as the response.

Not exactly a similarity, but it's what I cling to at times.

Tonight, however, something changes.

I'm dreaming… but this feels so real. I'm standing in the snow, and it's so cold, it burns. I hear a soft purring and I turn. Scar… Scar is standing behind me. Masked, spear in hand, but his cloak is turned off, obviously.

I know now it's a dream. He's not real. I don't know why, but I don't feel fear. Even in a dream, I should be afraid of him. He's a predator, after all. I walk to him, and I ask," Am I dead?"

He shakes his head, and slowly, he takes off the awesome mask. I wait, a little nervous now, as I look at his strange, alien face. It is repulsive, but then, perhaps I am just as repulsive in my appearance to him. I wait, as he speaks.

Something is strange. Though his language has not changed, I can understand what he's saying, every rolling click, bark and purr.

"_Fear is a crippling virtue, Anna. You are only prey to others, if you allow this to be so. You have nothing to be ashamed of, except for your fear. So what if no one accepts you? So what if you are alone? There is still a fight! Within yourself. You are your own weakness. You can be your own strength. No other has a say in this."_

I listen, suddenly awed, and inspired. I can hardly believe he would tell ME this. I am worthless…

"_Only if you permit yourself to be so."_

Holy smoke, he can hear my thoughts!

_"Not hard to do. Expression is open and readable."_

Ha ha. I look at his face and tell him," I'm not a warrior like you. I'm no one special."

"_You will lose the battle with yourself if you talk so. Do you truly wish to be worthless? You will be. Your only limit, Anna, is yourself."_

With that, I woke, in a cold sweat.

My feet were not covered, no wonder I felt so cold. But as i replay the dream, I realize that Scar is right… I can be my greatest ally or my worst nightmare.

The next day, nothing changes. But I have changed. Nothing anyone says to me matters. Nothing anyone does to me hurts. Because they don't matter. I am myself. And for once, I am not ashamed. I don't feel anything for the others except pity. For the first time, I realize that they only picked on me, or ignored me, because they are as lost and hopeless as I was. Even if it was just a dream, I believe I am the only one to have a pep-talk from a Blooded Yautja Warrior.

From now forward, I won't be prey to anyone. This is my resolution… and I'm not changing it.

Look out world… I am Anna Frey.

And I'm not afraid.

* * *

Like i said, a one-shot. I think I was just venting steam. I hope you guys like it... REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!

whether you like it, or hate it, please leave your input.


End file.
